Romeo & Juliet: Revamped
by nymphonic
Summary: This is a TVD take on Shakespeare's Romeo & Juliet featuring Klaus and Caroline instead. But will mine have a happy ending or not? Read to find out! Btw, this takes place after "The Birthday".
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

A/N: This is Romeo and Juliet with a vampire Diaries twist. I kind of see Klaus and Caroline as more Romeo and Juliet than Caroline and Tyler ever were, even though that's how Julie Plec described them. So I wrote this story. Sorry if I'm betraying my Forwood fans. I jumped ship. But anyway if you're familiar with Shakespeare, here are the character equivalents:

**Romeo:** Klaus

**Juliet:** Caroline

**Friar Laurence and Friar Friar John:** Esther and Abby

**Count Paris:** Tyler

**Rosaline:** Meredith Fell

**Tybalt:** Alaric

**Benvolio:** Finn and Kol

**Mercutio:** Elijah

**The Nurse:** Rebekah, Elena and Bonnie

And I wrote in parts for Stefan, Damon and Matt that don't really fit into Shakespeare's world.

So stay tuned because maybe my version will have a happy ending or maybe it won't. =D. R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but Klaus will be mine one day muahahaha.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One <strong>

"Dear brother. It really has been a long time hasn't it?" Klaus said, looking over his shoulder at his older brother.

"What are you on about?" Elijah said, furrowing his brow.

"We've been alive for centuries I mean. Do you think it will ever end?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, if you keep daggering me every chance you get." Elijah rolled his eyes.

Klaus grinned slightly and looked back at his drink. It really had been a long time - almost a thousand years. Klaus couldn't help but lament that he had nothing to show for it except for a legion of easily-killed hybrids and a broken curse.

"So I trust that you are going to behave at dinner tonight?" Elijah asked.

"Of course. When do I not?" Klaus replied, almost feeling hurt. "Dinner was my idea after all."

Elijah looked at his brother. This had happened before. Klaus had a pattern of slipping into a strange depression every few centuries. Elijah knew it was nothing and that it'd pass with time, so he chose not to push it. There was business to attend to anyway. He didn't have time to worry with his baby brother's nervous breakdown.

But he had to wonder if it was different this time. Now circumstances were changed. Klaus had killed Mikael and he was a full hybrid now. Those were his two goals for the thousand years he'd been alive. Now that he'd achieved them, what now?

Klaus surveyed himself in the mirror. Aside from the length of his hair and his clothing, nothing had ever changed. There was a slight line under his left eye, almost like a wrinkle, that Klaus liked to believe formed over the years from age or stress. But it probably was there the day he was changed. He sighed and retreated to his newly renovated dining room where his guests were waiting.

He peaked in to see who was there before he made his entrance. Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie and Elijah were there as expected. But Klaus did not expect Caroline and Tyler to show. Alaric was also there with a guest. Klaus had never seen her before but she was stunning. Her brown hair fell around her face and her lips were full and permanently pursed - permanently awaiting a kiss.

Klaus was taken aback by this stranger in his house. She instantly changed something in him. He felt that he should indeed be on his best behavior but not for Elijah - for her. But that didn't mean his guests had to be on the same good behavior. And he knew just the perfect guests who had no problem being bad. Dinner with the Originals wasn't dinner at all if there wasn't at least a little chaos.

He ducked into his basement and gazed upon the shiny coffins containing his siblings. He opened them all and looked at the gray, drained faces of Finn, Kol and Rebekah. He pulled the daggers out one by one and poured a little bit of a blood bag in each of their mouths to quicken the process. As he waited he could hear his guests growing restless.

He left clothes for each of them and kissed Rebekah on the forehead before he went upstairs. Katherine had joined the party he noticed. He took a deep breath and entered slowly. The room went silent and cold at the sight of him. It made him slightly sad that no one was there because they truly liked him. It was all fear and leverage.

"Hello, everyone." Klaus said, feigning bemusement. Everyone looked at him with hate behind their eyes as they all stood behind their chairs at the table. He went and sat down and everyone else took the cue and followed suit.

Alaric and Elijah were on either side of him. Because of what happened at dinner the last time, Elijah made sure he had a buffer of Klaus between him and Alaric. But Klaus was thrilled. That meant that the mysterious woman Alaric had brought was right near him.

"Hello, love. What is your name?" Klaus asked her, his eyes flashing yellow.

"Dr. Fell." Alaric interjected harshly before she could answer.

"You can call me Meredith I guess." She said nervously.

"I'm not the one to fear tonight, Meredith." Klaus smirked. "I've invited some guests."

Rebekah, Kol and Finn ghosted in and silently took seats on the opposite side of the table. Their silence was eerie.

"Everyone welcome my brothers and sister." Klaus said.

"What are you doing?" Elijah whispered. "This is not the time! They could kill everyone in this room."

"What, you don't miss me, big bro?" Kol said, feigning hurt.

"Yes, lighten up Elijah! It's a family reunion! Wine anyone?" Klaus asked, uncorking a bottle with his teeth and taking a large swig. He looked over at Caroline and smiled at the fact that she was wearing the diamond bracelet he gave her, but his face contorted into a look of disgust when he saw Tyler's charm bracelet on her other wrist.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Don't worry the Klaroline is coming soon! R/R please!**  
><strong>

**Chapter 2**

Rebekah knocked on the large wooden door of the Salvatore Boarding House. Damon came to answer and was shocked by her presence.

"What can I do for you, Blondie?" He said slyly.

"I need somewhere to stay. I'm not on Klaus's side anymore." She said, pushing passed Damon.

"So you came here?" He asked.

"Where else could I go?" she asked to which he had no reply.

Elena and Caroline came downstairs to greet the noise.

"Please let me stay. I can't bear to be daggered again." she plead. She opened up her bag and three daggers hit the floor. "They're yours if you let me stay. If I get out of line, feel free to use them."

"Fine." Caroline said.

"This isn't your house, Caroline." Damon replied.

"And it shouldn't be yours either." Rebekah said. "Find a new human to own this house so Klaus and my brothers can't get in. If they do they'll kill me and all of you. My brothers are ruthless. They're not like Klaus. He likes to manipulate and scheme but he does not aimlessly kill like Finn and Kol. They're a bit younger you see."

"Oh so you're like 1,203 and they're like 1,201?" Damon snarked.

"Elijah was the oldest, Klaus was the hybrid and I was the only girl. Finn and Kol were the middle children. They kind of were left to their own devices growing up." Rebekah responded.

"Alaric can have the house." Elena said. "We trust him and he's the only human that we know other than Matt and Jeremy."

"Fine then." Damon said. "He'll sign the papers before we go to the ball and everyone on our side should move in here until everything is over."

"Stefan and Katherine?" Elena asked.

"I guess so." Damon said.

"Tyler?" Elena asked again.

"He's bitten two people in this house. That dog can sleep outside." Damon sneered.

"We're actually going to the ball?" Caroline asked, trying to change the subject.

"Of course." Damon said. "I don't miss a chance to wear a tux."

* * *

><p>The girls came downstairs one by one in their gowns. Elena was in black and Caroline in blue. Rebekah wore a green one shoulder dress. She looked the most classic and elegant - a side effect of having lived through all the best decades in fashion.<p>

They entered the ball at The Lockwood Mansion and were surprised by the amount of people that showed up. It was just another function that gave the council another opportunity to vervain a vast majority of the town all at once. Damon immediately took Elena to dance which left Caroline behind with Rebekah.

"I'm sorry about everything that's happened, Rebekah." Caroline said to the other blonde. "I really want us to be friends."

"I'd really like that. I've moved around so much I never got a chance to keep any friends." she replied to which Caroline smiled. "Now let's go find some men to take our minds off of things. Distraction is just as important as resolution."

Caroline laughed and Rebekah took her by the arm as they prepared to walk around the room and mingle. But Tyler got in her way. Rebekah's smile faded and she made a quick excuse and left. Caroline wished she would come back so she wouldn't have to talk to him.

"I want to talk to you, Caroline." He said.

"Why would I talk to you?" Caroline replied, exasperated.

"Because I said I love you." Tyler replied sternly.

"And then you bit me!" Caroline shouted. "I can probably forgive you one day, Tyler. But it's not going to be tonight."

"Please, Caroline."

"No! Get away from me!"

She turned around to leave but he grabbed her arm.

"You're still wearing the charm bracelet. That has to mean something, right?" Tyler asked.

"No, it doesn't."

She took it off hurriedly and stuffed it into her clutch purse. Avoiding eye contact, she ran away to go outside. There was a gazebo set up outside in lights. The garden was beautiful like this at night. It was also empty - which Caroline really wanted.

Klaus saw Meredith standing by the bar alone. Alaric was on the other side of the room so he decided to go speak to her. She still looked breathtaking in a silver dress with her hair loose around her shoulders.

"So why haven't I met you before?" Klaus asked her from behind. She turned around shocked, having not noticed him there.

"I work a lot at the hospital. I hardly have time for a personal life. And you're fairly new in town, aren't you?" She replied, taking a sip of her fruity drink.

"You could say that." Klaus smirked and Meredith giggled nervously.

"I'm intrigued by you. Damon told me what you do … with the vampire blood." Klaus said.

"It has very interesting healing properties. Unfortunately it's hard to come by."

"But there are at least six vampires and two hybrids in this very room, love. Surely you know that." He said, looking around.

"I hardly think I can walk up to them and just ask for it." Meredith responded.

"Sure you can." Klaus smiled.

He took the drink out of her hand and downed it in one gulp. She was surprised and afraid of what he might do but she continued to watch. He sunk a fang into the base of his palm and let it collect in the glass until his wrist healed up. He passed it back to her and she took it apprehensively.

"What's the catch?" she asked.

"No catch, love. I promise." he smirked at her.

"You know I'm with Alaric, right?" She said, not sure if she was reading his signals right.

"Things change." he replied.

"Thanks ... Klaus." Meredith said after a few seconds of trying to read his expression. She smiled at him a little before walking away to go rejoin Alaric at the party.

Klaus knew he hadn't won her over. But it was all right. There were many other fish in the sea, so to speak. He'd only been in love once. And it was with a Petrova, so who even knows if that was real? Petrovas were notorious for their allure but also for their tendency to play with hearts. He wasn't looking for a future Mrs. Klaus but he thought he could really grow to like Meredith, but she thought he was a monster just like everyone else did. He looked over at his brothers and sister having fun without him and he sighed. It was hard being so alone even in a room full of people.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The Klaroline chapter has come! It only gets better from here. btw it hurts my feelings that no one is reviewing lol. If no one is loving my story I may just discontinue it. I like to update my stories really fast so R/R if you want it to keep going!**  
><strong>

**Chapter 3**

Klaus decided he'd had enough of the party and decided to leave and go home. He walked out without anyone noticing. That was a change. All eyes were usually on him, waiting for his next move. But everyone was preoccupied. Stefan was dancing with Elena and Damon of course was watching them like a hawk. Bonnie was trying to ignore the advances of Finn, who had a thing for witches, and Rebekah was catching up with Kol and Elijah. Tyler seemed to be having a nervous breakdown in the corner with Matt and the only person that was left was Caroline, who was nowhere to be seen.

He compelled the bartender to give him a bottle of whiskey and he took it and left. He decided to leave the car for his brothers and just walk home. He was a little too drunk to drive anyway. As soon as he stepped outside he saw a blonde haired girl sitting in the gazebo - it was Caroline. He walked over to her and she looked up with tears coming down from her blue eyes. At the sight of him, she tried to wipe them away with the back of her arm. He gave her his handkerchief and she thanked him.

"Why aren't you in the party?" Caroline asked trying to sound as though she hadn't been crying.

"I'm having a hard time fitting in I suppose." He replied honestly to which Caroline laughed a little. "Is that funny, love?" He said smiling.

"It just sounds a little funny coming from you. You're so important and intimidating. I feel like if you went to my school you'd be in the popular crowd." she replied, laughing at how stupid it sounded.

"Are you intimidated by me?" he asked.

"Yes." she said, looking him in the eyes for the first time. They lingered for a few seconds and looked away, not able to take each other's intense stare.

"So why are you out here, Caroline?" Klaus asked. "I gave you what you wanted. I saved your life so you could explore the beauty of it, not wallow in the bad parts."

"I know. And I'm grateful. It's just Tyler." she replied. "But you don't want to hear about this. I'm sure you have other things to do."

"You're right I don't want to hear about it and you don't want to hear about why I'm leaving the party either. So let's just forget about it and have a drink." Klaus said as he handed the bottle to Caroline.

She popped it open and drank almost a quarter of it in one go. Klaus was impressed and he did the same. He sat down on the ground and leaned his head against the bench Caroline was sitting on. They passed the bottle back and forth and thought silently about their own problems until it was done. He looked up at the roof of the gazebo and then closed his eyes while she resisted the urge to run her fingers through his dirty blonde hair. She was entranced by the way the moonlight reflected on it.

"Why are you always so nice to me?" Caroline asked suddenly. "The first time we met, you were changing my boyfriend into a hybrid. Even then you weren't that cruel to me. You make it hard for me to hate you like my friends do."

Klaus thought it over for a few seconds. He didn't really know why.

"Are you complaining?" He asked, turning around for a few seconds to look at her.

"No. I just want to know why." she said and he paused for a while as he thought it over.

"I don't really know. I'd like to think I'm nice to everyone." he joked.

"I'm serious." Caroline giggled. "It's not right - this preferential treatment."

"If you hadn't had so much to drink would you be asking me these questions?" he asked, smiling.

"Most likely. I really want to know. Since you gave me the bracelet and saved my life, I've been able to think of nothing else."

"Well … I don't know. I guess I just see something different in you." he said, gazing up at the sky. "Remember the cities we talked about? And the art and the music?"

"Yeah. The 'true beauty' or whatever." Caroline looked down at him.

"Yes. I've seen it all. I've lived through the most vibrant eras in history and I've traveled the world. But I feel like I wasted my time because I see all that beauty in you." He said in a low voice.

Caroline's breath caught in her throat. She never expected something so tender and so sweet to come out of his mouth. It really came out of nowhere too. She couldn't respond. She didn't know what to say so she just sat there shell shocked.

Klaus didn't know why he said that. Maybe it just sounded poetic but he knew deep down that he meant it. She was a bright light in this dark town. She was the only person in Mystic Falls that didn't seem to hate him or had tried to kill him at some point. All she wanted was the love of her boyfriend and didn't care about the whole mess her friends were in. It was sort of sad. And Klaus knew about how her father had tortured her. Tyler had told him once and that image stayed in his mind. Mikael had done the same to him for centuries. It was difficult having a father that couldn't accept what you were. He couldn't help that he was a hybrid and she couldn't help that she was a vampire. It was just the cards that the universe dealt to them and they had the choice to deal with it or not.

"I'm sorry if that came out strangely, Caroline. I'm quite boozey." Klaus said finally.

"It's really okay. I just don't know what to say back." she said.

"Let me walk you to your car?" he asked, reaching out his hand to help her up.

She took it and stood up. Their faces were so close and Caroline knew Klaus could tell she was nervous but he never said anything about it. He just looked at her, studying every inch of her face. There was a part of her that was frightened but another part that just wanted to know him. But mostly she was confused. Here was the world's most powerful vampire/werewolf, one of the reasons vampires existed, and he didn't seem half as threatening as she expected he'd be.

"I'm glad you're wearing the bracelet I gave you." He breathed.

"Oh yeah. It's beautiful. I never got a chance to thank you for it." she said.

He turned her hand over in his and ran his fingers along the cold, smooth diamonds on the bracelet. She watched him as the reflection of the diamonds glistened in his eyes. He looked up at her again.

"I thought of an answer." he said.

"Pardon?" Caroline asked, confused.

"Of why I'm nice to you. I know why," he said and she opened her eyes wide waiting for an answer.

"Well?"

"You're the kind of person that only happens once every few hundred years. You're special, Caroline. You're passionate but not annoyingly so. You try to get what you want but you don't get angry at the world when you fail. You're just unyieldingly kind and good hearted and everything I'm not. I've only met a few people like you and each time I did, I thought that if I could convince them that I wasn't a bad person, maybe I wouldn't go to hell when I finally did die." He said, still clutching her hand. "It's probably why I never could end my life like I'd told you I'd thought about it a few times. I never convinced any of those people that I was worthy."

"You really think that about me?" Caroline said, breathlessly. "You don't even know me."

"It doesn't matter. I can feel it. And you know, aside from the last coffin that Stefan stole, I've gotten everything in life that I wanted. I got the curse broken and my father is no longer after me. I've even got a home now. So it would just be selfish of me to keep going around being this super villain, right? Maybe I can change your opinion of me now." he said, softly.

Caroline had no words. He was really opening up to her and she didn't know how to handle it. But she couldn't think of a time when someone needed a hug more than he did at that moment. She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye before embracing him lightly. He was stiff for a second but he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Caroline pulled away slightly. She kissed him on the cheek, then on the eyelid and then the tip of his nose. She paused before she went for the lips, as if asking for permission with her eyes. His gaze told her that he wanted her and she had no problem submitting without hesitation. She leaned in slowly, standing on her tip toes to reach. But right before their lips touched, a noise startled them both.

They saw Stefan and Elena come out of the house and they released each other immediately, standing on opposite sides of the gazebo. Elena ran to her car but Stefan forced the door closed before she could get in and kissed her, pushing her up against the car. Damon followed and pulled Stefan off. Stefan responded by punching Damon in the face, sending him flying back.

Klaus knew that they would see him if he didn't move so he took Caroline by the hand and they hid behind the trees.

"I should probably go home." Caroline said, embarrassed at how much she'd let Klaus get under her skin and how drunk she'd gotten.

"Good night, Caroline." he replied, almost glad that Damon and Stefan had interrupted.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Read and review please.

**Chapter 4**

Caroline could not get what happened out of her head. She nearly kissed the single person she and all her friends had wanted dead for the past few months. But now that he'd saved her life and she'd almost shared a kiss with him, she had a hard time seeing what was so bad about him. He hadn't done nearly as much damage as Katherine and the highest amount of people he killed was in his own family. And of course he killed Jenna, which Caroline couldn't forget, but Damon killed Vicki and everyone forgave him for that. He had inner demons. But who didn't in this messed up town?

She was angry with herself that she was trying to rationalize his behavior. She angrily kicked her heels into a corner and sat on the bed. She put her head into her hands, smudging her perfect makeup. She got up and sat next to the window and got lost in her thoughts as she stared up at the nighttime sky. She was having a hard time conceptualizing all of it.

"Thinking about me, love?" A voice sounded from somewhere behind Caroline.

She whipped around, startled. But she calmed down quickly as her eyes drank in the appearance of Klaus.

"I'm not dressed!" Caroline said, hurriedly throwing on a robe. "How did you get in here?"

"I'm invited in, remember?" Klaus asked, his eyes glistening under the dim light.

"I can't do this with you, Klaus. I know that I got a little caught in the moment earlier but I don't think I can do this." Caroline said, hugging her robe around her tightly.

"I actually came to apologize. I know what position I'm putting you in and you can be the biggest linchpin in my entire purpose. I really feel a certain way for you but I can't compromise my goal for anyone." Klaus said delicately.

It was harsh but he worded it so gently to soften the blow. Caroline felt like Christmas had been cancelled. It was what she wanted but for some reason it felt wrong and it made her feel empty.

"Are you going to kill my friends?" Caroline asked.

"Are they going to kill me?" he responded, looking just as crestfallen as she.

They stayed still for several moments not knowing what to do. Even though they seemingly had ended things before they began, there still wasn't any sense of closure. There still was a lingering feeling which is why Klaus couldn't simply turn around and say goodbye.

"Can you come closer, Klaus?" Caroline asked finally.

He hesitated for a moment but decided to comply. He drifted over to her and stood over her and she stayed seated at the window sill.

"What is it, love?" he asked, running a thumb along her chin line and tilting her face up to look at him.

"Would things be different right now if Stefan and Elena hadn't interrupted earlier?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know." he replied honestly. "But it'd be my greatest regret if I didn't get a chance to kiss you before I'm either forced to leave this town or I'm killed." He said.

"If you kiss me, I won't tell." she looked deep into his twinkling blue eyes and saw that he was telling the truth.

Caroline slightly regretted it as soon as she said it but what was the harm? Only the two of them would know about it and they were already in agreement that this was going nowhere. And it wasn't like Klaus was going to go gossip about it to his friends. It would be their own little secret.

Klaus ran his fingers along Caroline's chin and she instinctively followed the touch so that she was standing to face him. He stepped in closer, closing the small gap between them. Caroline's heartbeat was irregular as she had a hard time containing her excitement. He left a trail of fiery kisses on the porcelain skin of her neck leading up to her ear. He left a kiss there too. Caroline put her hands over Klaus' arms which were holding her around the waist. Her eyes drifted closed and she knew she was vulnerable to him. This could have been some elaborate trick and he could have decided to rip her throat out right there, but he didn't.

Caroline felt his warm breath on her cheek and she anticipated his lips on hers even more and more. He was close now, almost too close, savoring every second of what would be their first and presumably last kiss. His lips were now merely centimeters away from hers. Both their breathing was rigid and nonrhythmic.

"There's no turning back now, Caroline." he whispered faintly.

And in that second Caroline wasn't sure whether their lips were touching or not but it was the single most intensely passionate moment of her life. She stayed in that state of euphoria for a few seconds before Klaus pulled away slowly. She missed his absence immediately.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked breathily.

"Your phone went off." Klaus said. "It's Elena."

Caroline turned around to look at the message. All it said was, "Where are you?"

"They need me back at the boarding house." Caroline said as she turned around. But when she did, Klaus was gone. She looked into the hallway and out the window but he was nowhere to be found. She sighed and put a hand to her lips, unsure if what had just happened was real.


	5. Chapter 5

**Read and Review please!  
><strong>

**Chapter 5**

Caroline hadn't seen Klaus since their encounter in her room. That had been only less than a day ago and she still couldn't get it out of her mind. He looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world and touched her like she was a precious piece of jewelry. She'd never felt so doted upon. And she'd never felt so desired in a non-sexual way like that before in her whole life. Not by Matt and certainly not by Tyler. Both of them had honestly loved her but she had things that she needed that they certainly couldn't offer. Not to say that Klaus could, but she was curious to find out.

A knock came and interrupted her thoughts. She was staying in a guest room in the Salvatore boarding house, as was everyone else. It was crowded but Klaus on her brain was enough to keep her mind preoccupied. She asked whoever it was to come in and she was startled to see Tyler there. She hadn't thought about him at all in the past few days. She'd almost forgotten that she was supposed to be mad at him.

"What are you doing here? Who invited you in?" Caroline asked, sounding unintentionally rude.

"Alaric invited me in." He said to which Caroline hmfphed.

"Well what do you want?" she asked.

"I'm making progress I think with the siredom thing. Please can we just start over?" he asked.

"I don't think so, Tyler." she replied. "Too much has been ruined. We can't go back to how we were."

"But we can. Just give me a chance. Please. I'm in love with you." He plead.

"I would have said 'I love you' back if you hadn't bit me, Tyler." she barked.

"I didn't mean to!" he said, exasperated.

"Stefan resisted compulsion to kill Elena because he loved her. And guess what? She's still alive!" Caroline said. "You couldn't do the same for me and I nearly died. How much could you possibly love me? It sounds selfish and ridiculous maybe but that's how I feel."

"I must be weak. I don't know. But it has nothing to do with our relationship. I love you and I'm sure of it." he said sternly.

"I can't take a gamble on that again. Who knows if Klaus will save me next time." she said, her heart fluttering as Klaus' name left her lips. "You need to be sure you won't hurt me but until then I can't do this."

"I-"

"There's nothing you can say. Now just leave. Please." she looked at the door.

He wanted to say something else but there was no convincing her. He took a last look at her and turned to leave.

Matt then appeared in the doorway. He was staying in the room down the hall.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "I heard Tyler leave. It didn't sound good."

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just tired of it all."

"I hear that. But if you need anything, just know that I'm always here." he said, looking at her sternly.

Caroline wasn't sure if he was flirting with her or not. She hoped not. She couldn't take anymore that day. She just smiled at him and looked down.

"Where'd you get that bracelet?" Matt asked, pointing to Klaus's bracelet on her wrist.

"I um-you mean this old thing?' she smiled sheepishly, hoping he was buying it.

He eyed her suspiciously but he seemed to accept it. He left the room and Caroline inhaled sharply, resenting the fact that Klaus was turning her into a mental wreck.

* * *

><p>"It's your fault that Rebekah is no longer with us!" Elijah yelled, throwing a glass at Klaus. It narrowly missed his head as he sat at the table expressionless. Elijah walked around him in circles, spewing his venom.<p>

"I'm not the one who daggered her. She left because she is afraid of you and Finn and Kol." he replied and at the sound of their names, the two other brothers appeared.

"Dearest Rebekah is afraid of us?" Finn asked.

"We've done nothing since we've been free. She has no cause." Kol's snakelike voice made Klaus shudder.

"Locking the pair of you up was her idea to begin with. Why do you think we toured Chicago without you and she never thought to unlock your coffins?" Klaus said angrily.

"We knew that you'd killed mother all along. We ran into father in the early 1900's and he told us. We came to find out for sure and you made up some lie to tell Rebekah and she had us locked away!" Finn said harshly.

"I don't blame you for tearing apart this family and I understand why you did what you did but you still killed both of our parents. Don't act so innocent, Klaus." Kol said smoothly.

"I'm sorry. I am. I regret it everyday. But I am not sorry for killing Mikael." he responded.

"Let's stick to the matter at hand here." Elijah interrupted. "Rebekah has abandoned us and if we're to be a family again and Klaus is to get his coffin back then we need to strike."

"What's in the bloody coffin?" Finn asked.

"Family secrets. We'll find out together when we get it back." Klaus said.

"We need to force Damon's hand. I say we kill everyone he has ever met including Stefan Salvatore." Kol suggested. "I've been itching to kill something."

"I normally wouldn't agree with that level of blood shed but this time I might have to. We can kidnap Elena and take her with us so you can make all the hybrids you want, Klaus." Elijah said.

"You just want an excuse to have the doppelganger come with us, Elijah. We know you fancy her. First Tatia, then Katerina and then Elena?" Kol smirked. "You're very transparent."

"I've had a weakness in the past for the Petrovas but this time it's nothing like that." Elijah said, taken aback.

"Klaus loved Tatia too." Finn chimed in.

"But I could never tolerate Elena and certainly not Katerina. Those two are the polar opposite of each other but work my nerves in the same exact way." Klaus said through clenched teeth.

"So we can kill her too?" Kol asked.

"Absolutely not. We can't kill anyone." Klaus said, thinking about Caroline.

"Why not?" Finn eyed him strangely. "This is not the Klaus I know."

"This is about the doctor, isn't it?" Elijah asked smirking.

"What?" Klaus was confused.

"The attractive doctor that you fancy." Kol said. "Meredith."

"I don't fancy her." Klaus said, completely having forgotten about her.

"She's made you soft." Elijah interjected.

Elijah was angry that Klaus was allowing himself to get distracted by a women. This had happened once before. Tatia was Elijah's prize and the only thing that stood in his way was Klaus. Klaus was ruthless when it came to Tatia. He would have done anything for love. Eventually the fight between them caused Tatia's death and Elijah could never forgive Klaus entirely for it. And then when Klaus drove Katarina away, the same feelings came back. Elijah wouldn't let this human doctor ignite their feud once again by holding Elijah back from reuniting the family. He simply couldn't allow it.

"Women are the reason this family fell apart to begin with. They can't be trusted, Klaus." Finn said. "Mother started an entire war between us and the werewolves for centuries because of her adultery. Tatia and Katarina drove a wedge between you and Elijah and now Elena is going to do the same. This doctor is trouble and it's best if you forgot about her."

"Fine. Then I will." Klaus said. "Consider her forgotten. But you still will not kill anyone. I forbid it."

Klaus decided it'd be better if he didn't argue with his brothers. They obviously knew that he was distracted by a woman. They were just wrong about which one. If they knew it was Caroline they'd probably try to get her to turn on him. Or they'd kill her out of spite. Elijah and Kol always had an ongoing battle with him. Killing a woman he loved wouldn't be beneath them at all. Klaus had after all been the reason Elijah couldn't have two of the women he really loved and Klaus had locked Kol away for a century, eliminating any possibility of him meeting someone. Klaus couldn't bear it if Caroline was used against him for revenge. It'd be safer if no one knew they were involved.

Elijah's blood was boiling in anger. He knew that if he didn't act, Klaus would once again create a feud within the family. He made up an excuse to leave and headed straight for the Mystic Falls hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

**Read and Review! A juicy Klaroline intense chapter is coming up.  
><strong>

**Chapter 6**

Elijah flirted with a few nurses to get them to tell him where Meredith's office was. He left them giggling and whispering to themselves and he couldn't help but smile to himself a little. It'd been a while since he'd turned on the charm for women.

He knocked on Meredith's door and she opened it. But as soon as she realized it was Elijah, she tried to shut it. But to no avail. Elijah was stronger than she could have ever dreamt to be. He pushed the door in, making Meredith fall to the ground.

"What do you want?" Meredith asked, grabbing a stake that was taped under her desk.

"Just eliminating a distraction." Elijah replied cooly.

Meredith lunged and tried to drive the stake into Elijah's heart, knowing that it wouldn't work. But maybe it'd buy her a few minutes to run away. He caught it in his hand however and threw it aside.

"I like this suit. Don't want you putting holes in it." he said, dusting himself off.

Meredith jumped for her phone and pressed any button she could before Elijah stopped her. She hoped it was enough to dial someone but she couldn't be sure. The move made Elijah angry so he crushed the phone in his hand and tossed the pieces aside.

"You've got fight in you. I like that. I see why he likes you so much." Elijah said.

"What? Who?" Meredith asked, trying desperately to get as far from him as possible.

"No matter, sweetheart. It won't matter soon." Elijah said devilishly. "I'd really like to apologize for having to kill you though. You're a beautiful woman, which is sadly my weakness. But it's also every other Original's weakness which is why I have to do this. Forgive me. I hope you understand."

"I do but that doesn't make me okay with it." Meredith said.

"I just want my family back." Elijah said.

Suddenly Alaric appeared at the door clutching a tray of coffees. Elijah didn't see him yet so Alaric opened the door against his back, making the glass shatter all over. Alaric then dropped the hot coffees all over him, making him groan in pain. Elijah turned around furiously but Alaric stuck three vervain darts into his neck before he could do anything else. Elijah was momentarily weakened so Meredith took the opportunity to stake Elijah in the heart. He twitched slightly and then fell limp.

"We don't have long until he wakes up." Alaric said.

"Then what do we do?" Meredith asked frantically.

Elena then rushed in startling both Alaric and Meredith. They shushed her and made her close the door.

"What are you doing here?" Alaric asked, surprised.

"Meredith I think butt dialied me? I heard Elijah's voice so I came fast." she said.

She took a dagger from her bag and Alaric jabbed it into Elijah's chest. They watched as the color drained from his face.

"I feel bad. He dies like every two weeks." Elena said with a sad look on her face.

"Yeah I can relate." Alaric said under his breath.

Alaric laid Elijah down on the floor and stood back up to talk to Elena and Meredith.

"Why did he attack you?" Alaric asked. "Did he say why?"

"He said that I was a distraction to one of the Originals." Meredith said, blushing slightly.

"Klaus?" Elena suggested.

"It has to be. You saw how he was treating you at dinner and at the ball." Alaric glared. "I'll kill him."

"You don't know how to kill him. No one does." Elena said.

"He gave me some of his blood." Meredith said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Alaric asked angrily.

"I thought he was just playing some mind game. I didn't know he was flirting with me!" Meredith said. "I wasn't going to use it. I know it cures werewolf bites. I thought maybe if one of you got hurt again, you could use it."

"I didn't think Elijah was like this. This changes everything." Elena said. "I think it's only a matter of time before Finn or Kol come after someone else. I never thought I'd say I'm on team Klaus but I sure hope he can stop his brothers."

* * *

><p>"Klaus. Elijah has gone missing." Finn said, rushing into Klaus's study.<p>

"He's a big boy. I think he'll be okay." Klaus snapped.

"I didn't want to tell you before but Elijah went after the doctor and he never came back." Finn said, fearing his brother's rage.

"What!" Klaus yelled, breaking the desk as he brought his first down on it. "I told him not to!"

"What are you going to do?" Finn asked with a slightly scared expression on his normally impassive face.

"I'm going to fix your mess, you imbecile!" Klaus said, knocking over a stack of papers. "And don't look so frightened. Rebekah took all the daggers or you'd be back in your coffin right now!"

Klaus brushed past Finn and left to go find his brother. This was exactly what he didn't want to happen but his brothers went behind his back. He only hoped that he could get his brother back without starting a war. If they picked sides again and pitted against each other, he'd almost certainly never get to see Caroline again. But really, what did he expect? It wasn't like he and his brothers were going to become best friends with the Salvatores and the Bennett witch and go on double dates together. The gravity of the situation really hit him for the first time and he really wished things were different.


	7. Chapter 7

**Read and Review!  
><strong>

**Chapter 7**

Klaus marched up to the Salvatore boarding house and ripped off the door by mistake. He threw it aside and tried to enter. But it would not let him. He hit the invisible force field with his fists.

"Alaric!" Klaus shouted. "Alaric, show yourself!"

Bonnie came to the door, frightened by the rage she saw in Klaus's face. Her mother, Abby, followed behind her and grasped her protectively at the shoulders.

"Where is Alaric, Bonnie?" He asked, his expression involuntarily softening in the presence of women. "I need to speak with him. Now."

"I'm sorry, Klaus. But we have to protect him." Abby responded calmly.

"He gets to kill my brother and I don't even get a chance to talk to him?" Klaus's anger returned.

"Your brother tried to kill Meredith." Bonnie said firmly.

"After I told him not to!" Klaus said angrily. "I always put faith in the wrong people, don't I? Elijah of all people betrayed me."

Bonnie looked at Klaus in a way she'd never look at him before - with pity. She didn't see revenge in his eyes. She saw pain. He wanted his brother back but nothing more. But she couldn't give him what he wanted on a hunch. He was far too unpredictable.

Caroline could hear Klaus downstairs. She heard his fear and his anger and wanted nothing more than to comfort him the way he comforted her the night she had a fight with Tyler at the ball. She wanted to run her fingers through his dirty blonde hair and kiss his rosy lips under the moonlight. But she didn't know if she could risk blowing their cover.

She finally decided to go downstairs and see him if only for a second. A glance would be enough to fix her anxiety. She'd been itching to see him again after their kiss.

"Caroline." He said plainly, trying to drink in her entire form without looking obvious.

His words struck her in the chest and traveled through her whole body, sending warm tingles up and down her spine.

"Are you here to do something stupid?" Caroline asked, looking at the floor.

"Can we speak in private?" he asked her, wanting nothing more than to hold her in his arms and make the sad look on her face go away.

Bonnie grew suspicious. To her knowledge, Caroline had only spoken to Klaus once, and that's when he was delivering blood to her after Tyler bit her. Caroline never elaborated on it but Bonnie assumed it wasn't a friendly visit. She didn't trust the way they were looking at each other. But she figured it was an understanding they had because of the blood. Caroline was grateful for it and Klaus probably thought she owed him a favor. Bonnie decided to just trust Caroline. If something was happening she'd tell. But it didn't mean she trusted Klaus.

"You can't go out there with him, Caroline. He's dangerous." Bonnie asserted.

"It's okay, Bonnie. I'll protect her." Abby said.

"Yeah it's fine, Bonnie." Caroline reassured. "Just go back upstairs. I'll meet you there in a few."

Bonnie looked at them both and then went back upstairs. She was unsure of the whole situation but she was defenseless against Klaus. She'd have to trust Caroline's judgment.

"I said in private." Klaus said to Abby after Bonnie left.

"Look. Don't think I don't know what's going on between you two." Abby said threateningly.

Caroline and Klaus looked at each other in shock. Their blood ran cold as though they'd been caught red handed doing something terrible.

"What?" Caroline said, trying to sound offended but failing miserably.

"I no longer have magic but I have visions. I've seen the both of you together." Abby said.

"Please, Abby. Don't tell anyone." Caroline plead.

"I won't." Abby said to Klaus and Caroline's surprise. "You were there for my baby when I couldn't be. And I owe you for that. And I don't think that me telling anyone would do you any good. The Salvatores will just shun you and the Original brothers will come after you. You saw how they tried to kill Meredith. They'll be even less forgiving to you. But if either of you do something that could harm my daughter, I will blow this whole thing wide open."

"Blackmail. Cute." Klaus said, smirking. "But I assure you my intentions are pure."

"They better be." Abby said before retreating to the kitchen.

Caroline went stepped outside, knowing Abby wouldn't follow. They stood on the porch and Caroline almost couldn't resist throwing her arms around him and taking his lips with hers. But this wasn't the time or place.

"I'm leaving, Caroline." Klaus said.

"What? Where?" Caroline asked.

"I need to just go. Once I free Elijah I think I have to leave Mystic Falls for good." he said, looking down.

"No. No, you can't leave." Caroline said, exasperated.

"What is there left for me here besides you?" he asked. "And I'll just mess up your life. It's better I move on. I've had a good go of it here."

"Where's this coming from?"

"When my brothers went after Meredith because they thought I fancied her, all I could think of was you. If they knew it was you and not Meredith, you would have been dead by now and I would have done nothing to stop it." Klaus said.

"You're being dramatic." Caroline said. "But I'm not going to stand here and beg you to stay with me. We've only seen each other like three times and kissed once. But somehow you've completely infected my brain and ruined my judgment. And what we have isn't nearly enough for me to compromise my dignity by begging you to stay. So if you want to go then go. I'll just be mad at you forever for making me feel this way about you and then ending it because you don't think I can protect myself."

"I don't want to leave, Caroline. That's the thing." Klaus said. "I want to live with you in my new mansion and spoil you with jewelry and clothes and cars. And I want to be able to tell the world that you're mine. But in this crazy world we live in, it's not possible. Life or death is always on the line."

"You've spoiled me enough." Caroline said blushing.

"Come with me." Klaus said looking right into Caroline's eyes.

"What?" Caroline blinked hard.

"I can tell you still don't trust me all the way. I understand." Klaus grabbed Caroline's hand. "But I promise I'm not as bad as I seem."

"You think that's the reason I won't come with you?" Caroline asked softly.

"I'm going to tell you something about me that no one else knows." he began.

"What is it?"

"A thousand years ago is when me and my family were turned and it's when the curse was put on me to suppress my wolf. It's also when my mother was killed, presumably by my hand. But the truth is I didn't kill her. Well I thought I did at first but it's impossible now."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked, wondering why he was telling her this.

"I grew suspicious after mother's funeral because if she had been such a strong witch then how could I have possibly killed her. I couldn't even kill Bonnie and she hasn't anything near the strength my mother did. So I went back and dug up the coffin and tried to open it but it was sealed. Probably by magic." Klaus said. "But who would do such a thing if she was indeed dead?"

"So the 4th coffin … that's the coffin Damon stole? It's your mother's coffin?" she asked, wide eyed.

"I've been trying to open it ever since." he said.

"So you think your mother is alive in it?" Caroline asked.

"It's quite possible. She was a very strong witch and knew a lot of other stronger witches. I think her body is preserved in there and she'll reanimate once the coffin is opened."

"I think Bonnie and her mother are your best bet of getting it open. If you leave you might never see her again." Caroline said.

"I've come to realize over the years that it's probably better that Esther is dead. She always let Mikael pick on me and she never stuck up for me. I killed her for a reason." Klaus breathed. "She or Mikael didn't love me the way they loved Kol, Rebekah, Finn and Elijah. But it doesn't matter to me anymore because I've found all the love I need with you."

Caroline tensed up. It's like he snuck in an 'I love you' thinking she wouldn't notice. She almost missed it but his gaze redirected to her as he said it.

"How do you know you love me? You barely know me." Caroline said airily.

"I've learned to be able to recognize my feelings over the past ten centuries. And what I feel for you is the first unfamiliar feeling I've had in a long time." he said softly, taking a step closer.

"How can you saying something so beautiful to me and then try to leave?" she asked.

"I want you to come with me." he replied. "I'll show you the world. We'll explore it together."

"How can I turn down something like that?" she breathed.

"Easily." he said. "Just don't."

"I feel like I have to take a chance on you, Klaus." Caroline sighed.

"And I need you to take that chance." Klaus said. "I've never cared about anything more."

"I'll come with you if you promise we'll never be found."

"I'll die protecting you."

"Then I'm in."

"You're ready to leave everything you have behind?" Klaus asked, his spirits lifting a little.

"I was going to have to do it sooner or later. I'm supposed to be aging and I'm not. I have maybe another two or three years tops before people start to notice. I'd rather it be sooner with you then later alone." she said.

"We'll leave tomorrow right after I free Elijah." Klaus smiled.

"Don't hurt anyone okay?" Caroline said shyly.

He nodded slowly, feeling the happiest he had in a long time. She smiled at him and he kissed her on the back of the hand. She stared into his blue eyes for a second and couldn't help but become a little flustered. He brought his mouth to her ear and whispered, "I'll see you tonight." It sent shivers down her spine and she stood there as she watched Klaus leave. He walked at first but he turned to look at her before superspeeding away out of sight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to all my readers. Your comments are so lovely. Keep them coming!  
><strong>

**Chapter 8**

Klaus entered the hospital and walked straight to Meredith's office. He loved public buildings where he could just go in without being invited. Even if it was a depressing hospital that reeked of death and decay masked by cheap cleaning solution.

He marched right up to Meredith's office and went inside, startling everyone in the room. Alaric pushed Meredith and Elena behind him and held his pokerface.

"Why hello." Klaus said smirking. "Have you seen my brother? I'm afraid he's gone missing."

"He attacked Meredith. Why would you send Elijah to attack her?" Elena asked.

"I asked him not to. I actually forbade him to. He went behind my back." Klaus said, looking disgusted. "Now if I could just have him back I'll be on my way."

"I'm afraid that we can't do that." Elena said.

"Why?"

"Because we lost our leverage. Your coffin is open and whatever was in it is gone." Alaric said. "Consider Elijah our new leverage."

"You-you opened my coffin?" Klaus stammered. "What was in it. Tell me!"

"You mean you don't even know what was in your own coffin?" Meredith said disbelievingly.

"It's none of your business." Klaus barked.

"There were three things in it. We only have two of them." Alaric said. "And one is behind you."

When Klaus turned to look behind him, he was met with a stake in the chest but it narrowly missed his heart. It was Stefan.

"Stefan!" Klaus roared. "I thought we were friends."

"We haven't been friends in almost a hundred years." Stefan said, as he held his ground.

Klaus pushed Stefan into the desk, nearly breaking it. He then pulled the stake out of his chest and examined it. It was white oak. Why had there been white oak stakes in his coffin?

"What were the two other things in the coffin?" Klaus asked.

No one was stupid enough to answer. So he supersped behind Meredith and grabbed her by the throat.

"I will kill her if you do not tell me." He said.

Alaric lunged at Klaus but Stefan held him back. Meredith was shaking and crying with fear. She knew that he'd do it.

"Your mother!" Alaric shouted. "Your mother was in the coffin."

Klaus stood shell shocked. He absent mindedly threw Meredith aside and walked silently to the door. He turned around to look at the minor destruction he'd caused.

"Just give me my brother back." He said quietly. "After that I promise I'm out of this town. I'm gone. If my mother is back, I have to leave."

"I don't believe you!" Stefan said harshly.

The anger boiled up in Klaus and he charged at Stefan. He was tired of everyone assuming he was lying or scheming. He'd said before that if they had given him back his coffins he would have left the town unharmed and never returned. But they didn't trust him enough to even do that. He wanted to start fresh with Caroline and they were holding him back. It made him furious. He slipped into a blind rage and his fangs involuntarily came out.

He pushed Stefan out the window and they landed in the parking lot. They threw punches at each other knowing that they'd do nothing except for hurt a little. But it felt good to get their anger out.

Klaus was winning the fight and he could see Elena, Alaric and Meredith running over to them from the hopsital door. Someone else was also with them too. It was Tyler. He had stopped by to steal blood bags from the hospital's storage.

Tyler ran in and tried to pull Klaus off of Stefan.

"Get off him!" Tyler yelled. "They have white oak stakes. They'll kill you if you kill Stefan!"

Klaus turned around to look at Tyler. He was trying to protect him. It made him happy for a second until he remembered Caroline. Tyler was a good guy and he deserved Caroline. Klaus contemplated his actions for a second. If he killed Stefan, maybe he'd finally get a chance to die. One of the main reasons he'd never been able to kill himself before was because he didn't know how. He thought Mikael had the only white oak stake. If he made himself the enemy again, they'd surely kill him and Caroline could go on with her life. Possibly with Tyler or someone else that was better for her. Klaus thought about it for a second more and made his decision.

It seemed dramatic, but a thousand years on an earth with no love wasn't exactly a treat. He wasn't suicidal or anything but he'd always held the belief that one day he had to die. Real immortality just couldn't be possible. All that lives must eventually die. So what made him so special? Why had God chosen him and his siblings to be the oldest creatures ever in existence? He'd always looked at his inability to die as a gift but now he saw it as a curse.

He turned back to Stefan and bit down on his neck. He heard Elena and Meredith scream from the sidelines. Tyler pushed Klaus off to get to Stefan and he caught his head before it banged against the concrete.

Klaus became annoyed that Tyler was now trying to help Stefan when only a few seconds ago he was trying to save him. He quickly stood up and snapped Tyler's neck in one motion. He knew that Tyler would eventually wake up and heal but he didn't know about Stefan. And he didn't care. He couldn't care.

He then only had one thing left to do. He had to say goodbye to Caroline and apologize for going back on his promise to take her with him wherever he went. He wouldn't tell her he was going to die. He'd just have one good last time with her and then hand himself over to be killed like a heifer to the slaughter.

But he couldn't get in the house unless Alaric invited him in so he had one last thing to do. He supersped to Alaric and snapped his neck, leaving Meredith and Elena screaming and crying even louder.

He looked back at what he'd done and felt a huge pang of pain in his chest. He'd sealed the deal on this. He could never come back to Mystic Falls and he could never have a normal life with Caroline. It was better this way. He'd accept his own death knowing that he gave the one person who had shown him love a chance at a good, long life.

He ran to the Salvatore Boarding house and went up to Caroline's room, startling her. Alaric would eventually wake up because of his ring so he didn't have much time.

"Caroline." he breathed.

"Klaus?" she whispered, confused. "What are you doing here?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Enjoy this chapter. There's A LOT of Klaroline in it. ;)

**Chapter 9**

Caroline was confused by Klaus's appearance. He wasn't invited in. How did he get in? And why was he covered in blood with his clothes ripped? He'd definitely done something that night and she feared what it was. She knew he'd gone to get Elijah but she knew nothing else.

"Caroline. I have to tell you what I've done." Klaus said.

She ignored him and slinked her way across the room, tightening the knot on her robe. She ran a hand down his cheek and he pressed his face into it, never wanting to break the touch. A tear slid down his cheek and wet her hand. She pressed her body against his and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"If it's going to ruin how I feel right now then tell me tomorrow." she whispered.

She brought his lips to hers before he could protest and he instantly relaxed. His hands moved down her back, exploring every curve of her slender form. But he pulled away again a little abruptly.

"What I need to tell you will probably make you not want this." He said, taking her face in his hands.

"Why are you spoiling the moment?"

"Because I don't want to hurt you any more than I have to."

She kissed him lightly between each word he spoke. She didn't really care what he had done. It couldn't be any worse than anything he'd done in the past. But little did she know, it was. To him anyway.

"I can't, Caroline." he said as he backed away. "I did terrible things tonight. Things you can't forgive me for. I bit Stefan … and snapped Alaric and Tyler's necks."

"What?" Caroline's mood completely changed. "You promised you wouldn't hurt anyone! You're a liar. You lied right to my face."

"I didn't intend to. It all just happened!" Klaus said, trying to defend himself. "If you never want to see me again I understand."

"You're such an asshole!" Caroline yelled, throwing a trinket from her dresser at him. "You did this on purpose! You tried to do all those things so I'd hate you, didn't you?"

"No it's not like that …" Klaus trailed off.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Where do you get off making decisions for me? I said I'd go with you wherever you went. I promised you I'd do that and now this is the way you're choosing to tell me that you don't want me to come?" Caroline shouted.

"Stop yelling. Please." Klaus said, stepping closer.

"I've risked everything for you. My home. My family. My friends. Why don't you want me?" She said, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Klaus supersped to Caroline and wrapped his arms around her. She struggled to get free but he was stronger than her so she slapped him in the face and then repeatedly in the chest but he wouldn't budge.

"It's not that I don't want you." Klaus said, still holding her. "Please don't think that."

"If you wanted me to hate you then it worked." Caroline said with venom in her voice.

She finally broke free and faced off with Klaus. They stared each other down in tense silence.

"Just leave. Okay?" Caroline said but Klaus didn't move.

She tried to push him but he was a lot stronger than she was. He then grabbed her roughly by the wrists and held them so she couldn't push him anymore.

"Stop." Klaus said angrily. "Just stop."

"Let me go!" she yelled.

Klaus was growing frustrated. He could tolerate a lot more from Caroline because he loved her but he was still Klaus and didn't like being hit like that. She was using his affection towards her as a weapon and counting on the fact that he wouldn't hurt her. It was infuriating to him.

"Don't hit me again." Klaus said sternly.

He let her go and she immediately slapped him in the face again. Anger rose in his cheeks and he grabbed her hard by the shoulders and slammed her into the wall, cracking it slightly. He stared her in the eye for a few seconds, hoping his anger wouldn't make him do something stupid. He released her then and walked away to the other side of the room to cool off. He went over to the window and looked at the sky for a second, taking deep breaths to settle his temper. He ran a hand through his hair, not wanting to look back at Caroline until he was completely calm. He didn't understand the affect she had on him.

He took a few more breaths before he turned around again to look at her. She was still standing where he had pushed her into the wall on the other side of the room. They stared at each other for a few seconds, both breathing hard. Each saw something they didn't expect to see in each other's eyes. Something had clicked and they knew that everything they just fought about was pointless. There was a magnetism between them and a passion they couldn't resist. Despite their differences, they still wanted each other - body and soul.

Caroline looked Klaus deep in the eye from across the room. A vein in his forehead was pulsing in anger and he was breathing hard. She had ripped his shirt even more and had left scratch marks on his face. He should have looked insane but he was beautiful. He usually looked so composed and elegant but now he looked rugged and dirty and she found his anger incredibly intoxicating.

Her body tensed up and she rubbed her legs together slightly. She pulled the knot of her robe and it fell open, making Klaus take a sharp breath. They continued to stare each other down until Klaus couldn't take it anymore. He supersped to her and she ripped off his shirt and threw it aside. She undid the front of his pants before he pinned her arms to the wall over her head and attacked her neck with fiery kisses. Her hips involuntarily moved into him as she moaned loudly, losing more and more control every second.

Klaus ripped off her panties and seized her roughly at the hips. He picked her up and positioned her legs around him. She gasped when their bodies connected. Her head went back and she intertwined her fingers in his hair, pulling his head closer. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and there was not one part of her body that felt neglected.

He slowed down and put Caroline back on her feet. He flipped her around so her back was to his chest. He then lightly pulled her by the hair so her ear was right next to his mouth.

"You're my new always and forever." Klaus whispered in a raspy voice.

"Klaus …" was all Caroline could manage through rigid breaths.


	10. Chapter 10

**Read and Review  
><strong>

**Chapter 10**

Klaus snuck away from the Salvatore boarding house. He wanted so desperately to stay in Caroline's embrace forever but someone would have eventually caught him there. And now, more than any time before, it was dangerous for him. And he needed to go home and gather a few things before he and Caroline left town together.

Despite everything, he hadn't felt this happy since the day he first spoke to Caroline and saw the light bounce off of her blonde hair. She would be the air he breathed and the reason his heart beat for the rest of his life - that is if his lungs and heart still worked. There was no decision he was more sure of in his life.

He went straight up to his bedroom without being noticed. He didn't want to risk his brothers or sister being home. He put several items into a small carryon bag, mostly consisting of sentimental things he'd collected through the centuries. He took out a piece of parchment paper and a pen and sat for a minute, thinking of what to write to Rebekah, Finn, Kol and Elijah. He couldn't leave them without saying goodbye at least.

"Dearest Kol, Finn, Elijah and my darling Rebekah,

I apologize for all of the heartache and suffering I've put you through. There is nothing you could have done to me that would have made you deserve the daggers in your hearts. I'm sorry of depriving you of a father, especially when he was not my own. And I'm sorry for taking mother away for all this time. We all could have used her wise words during our thousand years on this world. I regret you'll never see me again and I'll love you all where ever I may end up. Perhaps we'll see each other again in another life but don't ever come looking for me, because there will be nothing to find. I'll be no more.

Love, Klaus"

He sealed the letter and slipped it under Rebekah's door. A slight tear stung his eye but he blinked it away. He'd miss his brothers and sister so much and that'd be the part that would hurt him most.

* * *

><p>Caroline stepped out of the shower and walked back to her room. Her heart was heavy with happiness. Klaus made her feel like a princess or better yet a queen. And now she understood why she always had to compete with Elena for male attention. The boys who wanted Elena weren't like Klaus. They were all weak. They claimed to love Elena for her goodness and her kind heart but it was really the allure of the Petrova doppelganger. Yes, Elena was a beautiful person inside and out. But Caroline had something that all of Elena's men didn't deserve and couldn't handle. Caroline didn't resent her anymore for it. She'd probably never see her again anyway so it was good that she came to that realization before she left Mystic Falls. She wanted only fond memories about her friends.<p>

She stepped into her room and jumped in fright. There was someone sitting on the edge of her bed. A woman. A blonde woman in medieval looking clothes. Caroline stopped dead in her tracks and her mouth fell open.

"Esther?" Caroline asked quietly to which the woman nodded.

"Do you know why I'm here, Caroline?" she asked.

"N-no and I don't know how either. I thought you were dead or sealed in a coffin. How did it get opened?" Caroline asked, astonished.

"The Bennett witches broke the sealing curse I'd put on it but it doesn't matter. I'm not here to tell stories. This is important." she said. "My son is in danger."

"What?"

"Damon Salvatore is in possession of a white oak stake that I had been sealed in the coffin with. He has one of three that I made before the tree was burned down. Your friend, Bonnie, stole it as I was regaining consciousness." she said slowly. "I need you and Klaus to get out of here as soon as you can and never look back."

"That's what we had planned. I'm getting ready to go now." Caroline said confused. "Why are you telling me this? Why not him?"

"Because I know he will not leave without you and he will not want to leave if he knows I'm alive. He wants answers, you see. I've been watching you for the past few days. I've never seen him like this even over Tatia, the original Petrova. I won't ruin it." she replied.

"Why did you make three stakes? Did you think you would kill your children one day?" Caroline asked.

"I made one for Mikael in case he got out of line. He got what was rightfully coming. And I also made one for Klaus once I found out about his curse. I know now that that was a mistake. And the third is the one that was actually used on Mikael. That one was intended for me if I should ever had been turned." Esther said gracefully.

"Okay well. I'm going to meet Klaus really soon. Should I just go?" Caroline asked.

"No. It's too dangerous. I have a plan but you need to trust me." Esther said and Caroline looked sideways at her in confusion. "Both you and Klaus need to fake your deaths. It is the only way to ensure that no one will come looking for you."

"What? How would we even do that? They'll never believe I've died." Caroline asked apprehensively.

"I'm a very powerful witch. I can make it appear as though you've been staked but it will ware off after a few days. Just enough time for a funeral." Esther said.

"Okay. Maybe I'll ask Klaus what he thinks when I go to meet him."

"There's no time. Tyler suspects your relationship with my son. He's on his way over here now and Damon is on the hunt for Klaus as we speak with that stake. He's seeking revenge for Stefan. If you speak to Tyler or Damon catches you with Klaus, they will learn the truth and no one will ever believe that both you and Klaus died at seemingly the same time. They'll suspect you've run away together." Esther said. "And you saw what Elijah tried to do to the doctor, imagine what they'll do to you."

Caroline thought about it. She was right. There was no way she could lie to Tyler. He knew her too well. Her cover would be blown immediately. It all would make sense. It was the perfect timing. Klaus had just tried to kill Stefan, Alaric and Tyler. Everyone would just believe that Klaus had staked her too in a killing spree. She'd have to put her trust in Esther and hope for the best.

"How would people believe Klaus just died?" Caroline asked. "They wouldn't believe I killed him or that he just committed suicide."

"I'm going to get Abby Bennet to say she assisted me with a complex incantation that killed him."

"You're going to take the fall for this? Your children will hate you!"

"They will forgive. We're immortal. We have nothing but time to forgive." she breathed.

"Why would Abby Bennet help you?"

"Her ancestor, Ayana was a very close friend of mine. She trusts me and no one can break the trust between witches." Esther answered.

"Will you let Klaus know so he won't try anything stupid thinking I'm dead?" Caroline asked, worrying that she was asking too many questions.

"I've already sent Abby Bennet."

"Then okay. I'm ready."

Esther smiled slightly and then raised her arms. She pulled a white, ornate stake from her dress and placed it on the bed.

"illi tempus ut, ipsum. illi tempus ut, ipsum. amor esse satis ad abscondere amatoribus aeternum. quicumque qui laeditur hoc palus vigilaveris et currere liberum aeternum." Esther chanted and the lights in the room flickered violently.

* * *

><p>Klaus made it back to the boarding house and stood outside Caroline's window as he had before. But he saw her talking to someone. Someone he faintly recognized. Klaus's whole body ran cold when he realized who it was. It was his mother.<p>

He was about to rush in and find out what was going on but he saw his mother raise a stake to Caroline and push it deep into her heart. He stopped dead in his tracks. His belief was confirmed. His mother was still mad at him for everything he'd done. And this was her getting her revenge.

Tears filled his sky blue eyes as he watched Caroline fall and disappear from view. Esther then simply walked out of the room as though nothing had happened. Klaus was going to rush to her side and hold her and try to bring her back. But Tyler and Bonnie then appeared in the room. Tyler became hysterical at whatever he was looking at on the ground. Klaus presumed it was Caroline's dead body.

It was too late for him to say goodbye now. He'd never get a chance to be alone with Caroline's body now that Tyler had found her. He'd never get to see her milky white skin or her blonde hair that trapped the rays of the sun ever again. It was over. In more ways than one. He'd have to take his own life now. Because without his light there was nothing left to live for in the world.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: this is NOT the last chapter. hold on tight. i still havent decided if there will be a happy ending or not.

**Chapter 11**

Klaus had left town alone and was staying in a low rent hotel in some unknown part of Virginia. He hadn't slept or eaten at all since he'd seen Caroline get staked and he was an absolute mess. There was no part of him that wanted to live but there was so much of him that couldn't die. He considered ripping out his own heart and killing himself by pushing a stake through it. But he wasn't sure if that'd quite do it. He'd thought over his own suicide for hours and nothing seemed like it would work. But for now he was depriving himself of blood. It was painful, having not eaten in days, but he needed to feel that pain just to remind himself that he was still living.

Today was also Caroline's viewing and then her funeral and he knew that he'd have to see her before he left this world to travel to the next. He dragged himself from bed and opened the blinds, seeing the sun for the first time in two days. He cringed at it and reshut them. He gathered himself as best he could and prepared to sneak off to where Caroline's body was being prepped. Since the medical examiner had been killed and he was the only one that knew about vampires, Dr. Fell was in charge of cleaning Caroline for burial. Klaus knew he could easily overpower her, rip off her vervain necklace and then compel her to forget she'd even seen him.

And that's exactly what he did. He was now face to face with the cold, lifeless body of Caroline Forbes. The sight made him sick. He wanted to just turn around and leave but he couldn't. Not without saying something first.

"I really loved you, Caroline." He breathed through his years. "And I can't believe you've gone. I'm going to join you soon at whatever place vampires go to when they die. Then we can finish our plan and run away together and still spend eternity side by side. And I guess this way we're sure not to be found. I just know you've gone to heaven and I hope I end up there too."

Klaus looked around the medical examination room and saw the stake that was used on Caroline. He grasped it and ran his fingers along it. It burned his skin a little. And it was an unusual color and texture for a stake. He concluded that it must have been a white oak stake that Esther had used on Caroline. But why? She wasn't an Original. Any wood could have done it. But Klaus figured it was because Esther was always one for theatricality. He was glad this time for it though. Because now he had the weapon that was sure to make it all go away. He took a last look at Caroline and raised the stake up in both hands with tears in his eyes.

"Adjo, Caroline. Jag hoppas att vi motts i himlen." he whispered before he brought the stake down into his chest.

He fell to the ground with a thud and the room went deathly silent.

Caroline's fingers began to twitch uncontrollably. She felt as though she had just been under water and was being brought to the surface all of a sudden. But she couldn't move anything else quite yet. It seemed like hours passed by and every few minutes another part of her body would regain sensation. She felt really good and refreshed, like she'd taken a long nap. She had regained all the feeling up to her neck. All she needed were her eyes to open.

She felt warm and happy like she'd been reborn. For a second she hadn't trusted Esther but here she was. Alive and well. She was probably in a coffin though, under the ground, but that was okay. She'd reemerge and start her life brand new. Slate clean.

Her eyes popped open and she couldn't help but smile to herself. 'This is it' she thought. Her suspicions were correct. She had been buried.

She popped the coffin lid off with ease and dug through the freshly laid dirt to get to the surface. She was covered in dirt when she got out but once again it was all right. Her new life was waiting.

She looked around the empty cemetery and smiled at the bouquet of flowers that was next to her headstone. It was creepy to see her own headstone but slightly soothing. She was dead after all. She should have a headstone.

She looked around at the beautiful Spring day and surveyed the other gravestones. There was a freshly dug hole not too far from hers and she couldn't help but frown. She walked up to it and her heart sunk when she saw the name on the gravestone. 'Niklaus Mikaelson'.

She peaked into the hole but there was no coffin. She turned to her left and took off in the direction of the church. Inside there was a coffin at the front of the church. She inched closer and closer fearing the worse. Tears started to sting the back of her eyes.

And then her worst fear was realized. Klaus was in the coffin, in his finest suit, clutching a wooden stake in his hands. Caroline instantly broke down into tears. It was as though a hole was punched through her chest, replacing her heart. Never had she been so devastated in her life. Not even the day she realized she was dead. This was much worse than death. This was the death of her love.

She put her hand on his chest and could feel the hole in his skin where the stake had been pulled out. She wept some more, smearing the make up that'd been put on her when everyone thought she was dead.

A voice startled from behind startled her and she leapt back, afraid of being seen. But it was only Abby Bennet.

"Abby? Tell me he will wake up. Tell me this is part of the plan." Caroline said through thick sobs.

"I'm sorry, Caroline. He went into hiding and I couldn't find him to tell him the message. He turned off his phone and fell off the planet. I'm so sorry." Abby said solemnly.

Caroline dropped to her knees and held her chest, fearing if she didn't her heart would explode with grief. Her body melted with exhausting sobs.

Abby said a small prayer before turning around to leave. She couldn't watch Caroline anymore. The sight was far more than she could handle.

"I'm sorry, Klaus. I'm sorry. I thought Esther told you. I thought we'd meet somewhere far away after I woke up and we'd spend forever together. I thought I was doing what was best for both of us. How could I have been so stupid?" Caroline whispered through her tears. "I'm supposed to be dead right now, Klaus. What do I do now? I can't go on without you. I can't go through this life roaming this earth alone when you're supposed to be with me."

She wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and then brushed Klaus's cold cheek with her other hand. He would have loved that he was being given such a fine funeral. His family did really care about him even if they were mad with him. There's nothing thicker than blood after all.

Caroline grabbed the stake and recognized it as the one that Esther had used on her. She broke down in tears all over again. He must have seen her dead and then took his own life with the very stake that had taken hers. He really did love her. If she ever doubted him, she certainly didn't now.

"I'll be with you soon, Klaus." She whispered, as she turned the stake over in her hands. "I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** The end is here! For all my readers, sorry it was so short. This story wasn't as popular as I anticipated, so I decided to just cut it short. Thanks to all my reviewers. I took your comments into consideration when writing the ending so enjoy it and tell me how you liked it!

**Chapter 12**

Caroline decided to say a slight prayer in her head before she staked herself. Even though she'd broken pretty much every rule in the Catholic church, she had been slightly religious growing up. And she was currently sitting in a church so she figured it wouldn't hurt. And maybe it'd even help her get into heaven which is where she was sure Klaus was waiting for her. She clasped her hands together and knelt before the coffin.

"Forgive me father, for I have sinned." Caroline breathed. "I've done so many terrible things in my life but the worst I've done is not protecting the one I love."

She stood up and placed a soft kiss on Klaus's cold cheek. A tear of hers rolled down her cheek and landed on his as she did. He looked as though he was crying too. She wiped it away quickly and seized the stake again.

She raised it up in front of her heart and closed her eyes. Just because she was sure of her decision didn't mean she wasn't scared. Everyone was scared of death to some degree. She wondered if it would hurt. She wondered if there really was an afterlife. She wondered if she'd get to see Vicki and Jenna again. Or maybe she'd get to see Carter, the first person she ever killed, and get to apologize to him.

She pushed the thoughts aside and brought the stake down hard into her chest. She waited for the pain of the wood piercing her skin to come. She expected it to hurt but the pain never came. There was just white noise clouding her head. Was this death? There was yelling in the background too. It was a man. Had she been sent to hell?

She opened her eyes and realized she hadn't moved at all. She was still in the church.

Her body immediately brimmed with tears and joy when she realized what had happened. The scream was from Klaus! The stake was sticking out of his hand and he was clutching on to it. The blood was gushing onto his clean suit.

"Oh my God! Klaus!" Caroline cried. "Have I died? Am I in heaven?"

She wiped away the mascara from her face as best she could and threw her arms around him. He was real. She could feel him and smell him. This wasn't a dream.

"Caroline, I don't understand. How are you alive?" Klaus said in disbelief, throwing the bloody stake to the side.

"Your mother gave me that stake." Caroline replied quietly. "She charmed it not to kill me so I could fake my death. I thought it'd ware off after I used it."

"None of it matters now. I thought I had lost you." Klaus said, almost breaking down.

"I thought I lost you too." Caroline bit her lip to stop from crying.

Klaus straightened up and pulled Caroline into him, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"It was either I be with you in life or I be with you in death." Klaus whispered into her lips. "But I'm glad we get to leave here together … alive."

"I love you … if it wasn't obvious enough." Caroline replied delicately.

"You almost staking yourself kind of tipped me off." Klaus smiled slightly to which Caroline giggled a little amidst her tears.

He wanted to kiss her everywhere and hold her there in that moment forever. But footsteps were fast approaching and their cover would be blown if they were caught alive.

He thought quickly and pulled Caroline into his open casket with him. He brought the cover down as quickly but silently as possible just in time.

Klaus put a finger to Caroline's lips signifying that they both needed to be absolutely silent. They could hear the voices of Finn, Kol, Rebekah, Elijah and Esther.

Caroline quietly rested her head on Klaus's shoulder in the cramped space and her tears of joy started to soak through his shirt to his skin. But he liked the feeling of the warm, wet tears. He held her tight like he would never let go and they stayed like that through the entire ceremony, not making a single sound.

They had to wait until they were buried together in order to make a run for it. And after that they could be together until the world ended. They could travel, learn every language under the sun, they could make love in every city in the world, they could even go to school or do whatever they desired. The world was their's and they'd have it as soon as the last shovelful of dirt was thrown.

Caroline brought her mouth as close to Klaus's ear as she could and whispered, "Taking a chance on you is the best thing I've done you know."

"Chance is a fool's name for fate. We were meant to be together in life or in death." Klaus whispered with equal gentleness.

"What if fate isn't real?"

"Then I would have done anything to make it my fate." Klaus whispered back tenderly to which Caroline smiled brightly.

They closed their eyes and laid hand in hand and cheek to cheek - waiting and anticipating the beautiful life they were sure to have together.

**The End**


End file.
